A need exists for a fast and efficient method for making a mold design of an integrally molded one-piece flexible fishing lure that is able to produce large quantities of lures inexpensively due to the potential for loss of a lure during use.
A need also exists for a method for making a flexible fishing lure which has the appearance of a live worm while resting on the bottom or floating in a body of water, through use of a floating tail that traps air.
A further need exists for a method for making a lure with an egg sack that has a realistic appearance while dropping to the bottom of a body of water.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.